


担心小孩

by jiucaiiuccai



Category: sssss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiucaiiuccai/pseuds/jiucaiiuccai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	担心小孩

门锁落下的那一刻，男人已经把惠按在床上。  
两个人的眼尾都有些红，刚刚的忍耐已经是极限了，五条悟把惠的上衣粗暴的撕开，将少年摁在自己身下，连招呼都没打一个，就咬上去。  
惠呜咽了一声，嘴里没有信服力地说着“五条老师，不可以……”，但身体已经完全在这个男人的掌心里软化了。  
第一发甚至连前戏都没有，两个人被彼此的信息素逼到几乎发疯，五条悟扯下惠的长裤，两只手暴力地揉着少年柔软的臀瓣，随即，他铁一般硬的肉棒直接捅进去。  
惠还小，男人的肉棒这才是第二次吃，他被五条老师捅得喘不上气，只有泪珠成串地掉下来。  
“放松点。”男人边舔他的后颈，边说：“你是omega，别怕。”  
他一边说，一边握住惠的腰，从后面狠狠地顶进去，刚开始惠还捂着嘴竭力不发出声音，到后来他被顶得只能抱住枕头，单薄的身体被撞得一颤一颤。  
“不舒服？”男人看惠把自己的脸埋在枕头里，于是把他扯出来，惠绿宝石的眼睛中积蓄着无辜的泪水，在被迫扬起下巴接受alpha的吻时，泪水又像珍珠一样不听话地滚落。  
两人唇舌交缠，信息素的深度交换，令他们产生一种舒服到神经末梢的快意。  
第一发几乎是没有理智可言的交媾，一个人占有另一个人，另一个人接纳，直至五条悟临门一脚，危险地在射之前退出来，惠还迷糊着，五条把自己的性器粗暴地抵在少年唇瓣边，哄道：“小惠，张嘴。”  
诱骗着无法思考的omega把男人腥臭的东西吃下去。  
做过一次之后，五条悟总算恢复了点理智，不如说是有了调侃的余裕。惠已经被他像剥温泉鸡蛋一样剥得光溜溜的，眼下正被五条挑唆着，主动骑乘在男人身上，用omega的小穴将男人的大肉棒一点点吃下去。  
“惠的小穴只想要老师的肉棒，啊，惠这种情况就叫做幼妻呢，虽然还没有长大，但是已经要开始履行妻子的义务了，呜呜，好可怜。”男人一边说垃圾话，一边猛地压住惠颤抖的肩膀，把他往下一摁。  
已经被操开的小穴顺利地将肉棒吞到最深处，刚刚还沉迷于情潮的omega，却忽然意识到自己做了什么——他居然把老师的肉棒主动吃了下去。  
明明不应该这么做。  
明明不应该给老师添麻烦。  
这么想着的少年，绝望的张开嘴，想恳求老师从他体内出去  
可是被一上一下顶弄的场合，让他产生一种自己骑在马上的错觉。他每次一张嘴，刚鼓起勇气想要说话，男人就像故意要妨碍他一般，用力往上一顶。  
难以维持平衡的少年，只能将双手撑在身下男人坚硬的腹肌上。  
小穴不断被操出水，惠的表情也越来越自然，幼小的omega尽管不应该这么早就偷尝禁果，可五条悟的肉棒，他的信息素，在不断地挤压向惠的体内，不断地霸道地注入惠体内的时候，却产生了惊人的安慰效果。  
Omega感到自己被alpha的信息素包裹，就像小鸟回到了温暖的巢，安全，舒服，只想依赖在这个温暖的怀抱中。  
惠迷迷糊糊地想，这就是被标记的oemga么，果然是无条件地，倒不如说是发自内心欣喜地，接受这种事。  
接受被五条老师抱的事。


End file.
